<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Scare A Day... by Okumen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238867">One Scare A Day...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen'>Okumen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: fandomweekly, Gen, Haunted Houses, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>( ...Keeps The Doctor Away. )</p><p> </p><p>"Can you at least <i>pretend</i> that you're scared?" the ghoul in front of him asks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Scare A Day...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for fandomweeklys 081, haunted house prompt. Somehow I got third place with this??? Which is very flattering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang yawns. His jaw makes creaking noises. He pulls at an earlobe to rid himself of the sudden ear blockage he finds himself with. He rubs tears out of his eyes.</p><p>"Can you at least <i>pretend</i> that you're scared?" the ghoul in front of him asks. Attenborough drops his arms to his sides. He looks disappointed, beneath the heavy makeup on his face.</p><p>"I am," Yang assures him, without any conviction at all. He covers another long, loud yawn. "It's all super scary." Attenborough pouts.</p><p>"You're just thinking about how you want to go take a nap at the infirmary, or somewhere," he points out. Yang flinches, unable to hide the guilt. Attenborough is right. He does want to go find one of his old napping spots.</p><p>Yang scratches his neck. "I'm sorry, Attenborough," he says, and those words, at least, are genuine. "The planet I was stationed on 'til recently was on a twenty-seven-hour clock, I'm not caught up on my sleep." Attenboroughs pout only grows. "I still wanted to come. It's your last open house before you graduate, and all. And you look amazing, Attenborough. Did you make your costume yourself? I can see your touch in it."</p><p>Yang doesn't know a lot about costumes, but Attenborough does look amazing, with detail put into every seam.</p><p>Finally, Attenborough does something besides look upset. He blushes a little, and scratch at his puffy grey hair. "Um, yeah, I designed several of the costumes." Yang recalls having listened to Attenborough spend hours talking about his LARPing hobby, and the roles he had played over the years. The young cadet does love dressing up in outlandish outfits. Yang isn't scared of the haunted house Attenboroughs group have made, but he can appreciate his juniors dedication to his craft. He would have made a good costume designer for the theatre, if he hadn't ended up a soldier.</p><p>Yang hums in thought, for a moment. "You know what? I'll let you sign me up for one of those games, sometime when we're both off-duty." It's not the best sort of apology, but it works.</p><p>Attenboroughs face lights up, as much as a mans face can light up when he is made up to look as dead as possible. "Really? I'd lov--"</p><p>"Attenborough..!" There is the sound of a voice hissing from somewhere behind a large prop boulder. Attenborough cuts himself off, and leaned a little backward to peer at whoever is hiding there. The person only makes gestures at him, it seems, as after a few moments, Attenborough nods. He straightens back up, and turns back to Yang.</p><p>"Anyway, you shouldn't just stand around here, sir, you'll block the way. Path continues on that way." He points to the left of where he had previously been hiding, before Yang appeared.</p><p>"Oh, well, Cazellnu is still back there, so." Yang looks over his shoulder. "And Mrs. Cazellnu, too." Yang laughs. "He got scared, it seems."</p><p>Attenborough narrows his eyes suspiciously at Yang. "Right... I'm gonna go check. You... just stay.." With his hands on Yangs shoulders, he makes Yang move to the side a little. "here, out of the way."</p><p>Obediently, Yang stays put, for about five seconds or so. Then he makes the treck back, following Attenborough toward the entrance of the haunted house.</p><p>He stops as he rounds a vaguely familiar cardboard gravestone, and peers over toward the Cazellnus. Attenborough has almost reached them.</p><p>Cazellnu sits curled up on the floor, Hortence hovering above him with her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>Attenborough notices movement, and spins around.</p><p>"Sir! You <i>liar!</i>" Attenborough shouts. Yang blinks, and sees Attenborough point at Cazellnu sitting on the floor. "He's laughing his friggin' ass off!"</p><p>"S-sorry, Attenborough," he hears from Cazellnu.</p><p>Yang remembers one of the names in cursed-looking handwriting on one of the battered lamp-posts made out of plastic pipe.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>
  <i>COMO Filet W. Grossweiner.</i>
</p><p>Yang claps a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><p>Feedback</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author sees and appreciates all comments, but replies may take time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>